Teenage dream
by Mrs.Sirius.Padfoot
Summary: Katniss Everdeen Loves life and just got her dream boyfriend, what happens next...? I 'adopted' this from I.am..love! She still did the first chapter, I'm not messing w/ it. it has uh-oh drama! Kendal! :) Oh and I will do option a in a different story thing later...THIS IS OPTION B! read to find out the options... :)here you go! Chapter 2! 1,161 views! :D Writing now...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I took the story teenage dream from . .love, so yeah. But, she wrote this chapter!**

**~Kendal :)**

It was the first day of school of my sophomore year. I walked into my homeroom and saw one of my closest friends, Katniss Everdeen at her desk on her phone. God only knows what she does on that thing. I go up to her and scare her because she is so distracted. She playfully punches me on the shoulder. I told her to take it easy it was just me. She only laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Katniss so you want to go to our favorite place?" Holly's 24/7 diner always has delicious food and never lets me down, after school.

"Yeah sure."

In between periods I ask all of our friends, Annie, Finick, Marissa, Marvel, Peeta and Clove if they want to come with us. They say yes. The day goes by fast. I wasn't even paying attention to half of my classes because Katniss Everdeen was on my mind.

Oh God, how I love her so much. I wish she would just feel the same way about me. I see Katniss before my last period of the day at her locker. I slowly sneak up on her and hug her waist. She was startled at first, but quickly adapted to it, knowing it was only me and not a creep.

"I cant wait for after school."

I smile at her and say "Me too".

Then I leave for the last period of the day. It was a free period because I had Mr. Sandoval. The most laid back teacher there is throughout the whole high school. He teaches trigonometry. He said that he wants to take it easy this week, since it was out first week with him.

I sit back and text Katniss if she wants to ride with me to the diner. She replied back with a yes. My heart skipped a little bit when she replied because I honestly thought she would say no. I sit there at my desk, waiting for the time to hurry and pass by. I think back to when my and Katniss first became friends.

_We were 5 years old playing outside. We were neighbors and I remember she had a small bow, but with no arrows. I asked her why she didn't have any arrows, she said "My daddy's making me more. I shot mine all into a tree when I was trying to get a bird. _(of course she wasn't as good as she is today with bow and arrows)" _At that moment I knew we were going to be best friends for a long time. We visited each other and played together almost every day._

I get startled by the bell. The day was finally over. I text Katniss to meet me over by the east wing. She replies with "Okay I am almost there." I quickly get into my car and try to make it look presentable. She got there faster than I had thought she would. I start the car and ask her how her day was.

"It was okay," she got a lot of boring classes. A lot with Glimmer. The girl that most of Capital High hates. She was my friend from pre-school all the way up to 8th grade. Then she started acting like a slut. Started getting with all the boys, at such a young age, and started to be mean to Katniss. That was a big problem for me. She knew I liked Katniss since 4th grade. Yet she still acted like a bitch. She still bullied her, and she knew it was wrong, but tried to act all sweet to me. One day she had told everyone that Katniss was a slut that she got with the English teacher. That is when I told her we can't be friends any more. She looked hurt and I felt bad, but Katniss came first. I couldn't let Glimmer hurt her.

"How many classes do you have with her?"

"Too many to count."

"Seriously," because I wanted to know how bad it was.

"5."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you have to sit next to her in any subjects?"

"No. Thank the Lord. She sits up in front and I sit in the back," she said.

"Well thats good."

I went to change the radio station and then put my arm on the arm rest, which her arm was already there. And then my hand touched her hand. I noticed it immediately, but didn't move away. After about 15 seconds she moved her hand. I don't remember if I had blushed or not, I tried really hard not to. I looked at her when she pulled her hand away and she was smiling.

We got to Holly's diner pretty fast, since I know a short cut. We got the both that we always get when were with our friends. The one at the left side of the diner, that is by the window has our names carved into the table.

The others finally showed up and then we all ordered some type of milkshake. We all talked about how it sucks that we don't have at least one class together. Then it got silent. Then Clove brought up about how her parents are going to district 11 to get some fresh food.

"Soooo you guys want to spend the night? Huhhh? It'll be fun!"

Katniss looked at me and asked me if I was going. "Yeah, it sounds fun. I'll go Clove. Just give me a time."

"Okay so 5:00."

"I'm in," Katniss said.

Then Marisa said "I don't know… I don't want to get in trouble."

"We're not going to get in trouble, babe," said Marvel.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have faith in it, just like how I have faith that you are going."

"Fine" she said back to him.

Clove just looked at Annie and Finick to get there answers. They were too busy making out to know what we were talking about. Then Peeta got up and separated them and yelled at them for making out.

"Can you guys pay attention for one minute?"

Clove then explained to them what was happening. They said yes. No surprise, they're probably going to make out the whole entire time.

Peeta kissed Clove on the cheek and said "Of course I'm going babe."

Oh, how I only wished I was Katniss' boyfriend so I could do that to her. We were the only one in the group who were single. It was perfect. We should be dating. But we're not, and I need to change that as fast as I can.

Friday came at last. After school I went up to Katniss and asked her if she wanted to come over before we go to Clove's house. She smiled and said of course.

When I got home I sat down on my bed and I just thought about Katniss. _I wonder if she likes me. If she has ever liked me. If she gets that feeling in her stomach like I do when I see her._

My mom walked in and asked me why I was just sitting in my room with the lights off. I just made something up about how I know this school year is going to be a good year. She smiled and asked " What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything sounds good right now."

"Okay how About Ronnie's Pizza? You know you can't deny it..."

"Haha, okay sounds good."

I told her, "Hey mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can we have Katniss over for dinner?"

"Of course honey. Just tell her to be here around 5."

"Okay. Thanks mom," I told her.

I love her. My mom is seriously the best mom out there. I texted Katniss if she wanted to come over. She replied back within 40 seconds with a yes. We never moved houses and neither did they, so we are still neighbors.

At 5:15 she came over. Katniss, my mom and I all sat in the living room and watched T.V. My mom and Katniss talked about school. Then they started Talking about homecoming. This is when I thought they were going too far, but I let them continue because I wanted to hear what Katniss had to say about it.

Sadly they only talked about dresses and girly stuff. When we were done eating I took their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Do you want to go to my room?"

"Sure."

We both sat down on my bed. She scooted up to my headboard and so did I. It got silent and we both went on our phones.

"Do you want to go to Roger's liquor store down the block?"

"Sure."

We got there and I went straight to the drinks in the back. It was a small liquor store, but it was my favorite because the manager knew me and I got stuff for free sometimes.

"What do you want Katniss?" She got some Doughnuts and a Monster.

I got a Pepsi and Skittles. We headed back to my house and we were goofing off, like always.

"Do you want a piggy back ride?" And then she hoped up on my back.

_We aren't dating, _I thought to myself, _but this is the kind of stuff we could do if we were. _We got to my house and my mom asked her if she wanted to sleep over.

"Uh, sure. I would love to. I'll just text my mom and tell her I'm staying here for the night," said Katniss in the sweetest voice.

"Okay sweetie."

"My mom said sure, just with one condition…"

"And that would be?" I asked her

."That you take me to Clove's house tomorrow."

"Ughh. Fine. If I have to," I said jokingly with her.

"Thank you. I feel the love."

We put on a movie and fell asleep on my bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night to go pee. When I came back I saw she was curled up in the corner. I got the blankets and covered her. I wanted to curl up with her and cuddle with her. I did. I thought to myself, _if she wakes up I'll play it off as I was asleep and didn't know._

When I woke up in the morning she was gone. I went into the bathroom assuming no one was in there. I walk in and she is getting out of the shower. She was full on naked. I looked at her and I said "Oh. Oh. I'm sorry. I'll leave."

When she got out she went into my room and said "I'm sorry, I should've locked it"

"It's okay. I'm sorry." It got silent. She ran out of my room, unexpectedly. I tried to go after her, but she ran fast. I couldn't keep up.


	2. FREAKING IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT:

Okay, I have these two ways to progress the story, Teenage Dream. I don't know which way you'd prefer, so just PM or review your option, either way is fine. P.S. I can't update until I get at least 5 votes!

Option A):

Okay, so for this option Katniss DOES leave the group, and goes to be Glimmer's 'assistant/apprentice'. Glimmer starts to teach Katniss the 'glitter ways'.Katniss starts to date Gloss, but still likes Cato. Her feelings are mixed up, so yeah. Also she starts to have Glimmer do her make-up, and practically lives at Glims starts to wear dresses a bit, but usually just jean shorts(That go down to her knee, or an inch higher), and skrillex shirts, although, sometimes she wears Glimmers shirts.

Option B):

Katniss STAYS with her group, but is still a little bit distant with Cato. He then asks her on a date (Super romantic, but I don't want people stealing the idea) and they start going on dates 'till Cato asks her out. She starts to ride her fathers old motorcycle to school, a yellow godspeed, which the link is at the top of my profile.

PLEASE VOTE RIGHT NOW!

~Kendal :)

Sorry for no chapter! this is none beta-ed, Toritwilight504 didn't message me back...


	3. finals

Okay, SO I decided option B for THIS STORY.

But I'm going to put up a story for option a.

I will start to write soon, review,

~Kendal


	4. WATER BALLOONS!

**Hi there! It's Kendal, and I'm ready to write! Right now it's 11:50 AM on 3/17/13! Okay, hope you like!**

**~Kendal :)**

I'm scared. For once, in my entire life, I Cato Starlings, am truly scared. I'm scared my best friend, since as long as I can remember, is gone. I'm scared my true love, will never talk to me again. I'm scared, that my neighbor, will never be at the neighbor dinners anymore.I'm scared that my buddy will leave our group. I'm scared, that the young woman I love, will never be my wife.

I'm just standing there, in front of my bathroom, when an idea surges through my head. Kat's and my window are next to eachother. I quickly fill up some water ballons, since it's the end of May, we have _tons_. I go to my bedroom, and open the window, to see Kat's window open.I see her in there, writing something on her desk, and walks over to her closet. Once she's in range, I start to pelt her with them. She screams, and comes toward her window."What do you want, Cato?",she says and my perfect plan is in action."You." I say, and lean towards her, putting my lips on hers. She gasps, and pulls away."Cato..." She starts."Look, I know what happened was, well, akward, but we should forget it. I didn't see anything. Please?" She looks shocked, but then kisses me deeply. I take that as a yes, and start to kiss her with duplicate passion.I break way, scared Kat has no breath left to kiss."So, still up for that ride to the party?" I ask her, humor laced deep**(I almost wrote Depp.. :D)** into my voice."I don't know, I was thinking more along the lines of 'draging you there, kicking and screaming, unless you let me drive your 'car'.', without any mercy." She says,her _perfect _ voice also laced with humor, _and_ sarcasm. "Fine, and that's only because I don't want to be seen being dragged, 'kicking and screaming' all the way to Clove's house, by a _wittle _girl." After that, she starts to glare, and I start laughing. She leans over to me, and when I think she's about to hold her hand to my face, she grabs one of my remaining water balloons, and smashes it in my face."_Revenge, _is so FREAKING sweet!"She says, and quickly goes back into her room, shutting the window.

I am going to get my revenge, and soon. **:D**

I lift myself off the ground, defying gravity. I grab my favorite black duffel-bag, Kat got me it for my birthday a couple years ago. I put in needed clothing, and other 'things' that I know I will probably need. I quickly take a warm shower, and put on fresh clothes. I grab my bag, and go to put it in my black 2013 dodge viper. I don't _ever _ let anyone drive my baby. This is a one time ONLY! I see Katniss coming over, with her forest green bag. She isn't soaking wet anymore, and I'm glad that because my baby cannot ge wet. She has a black 2013 dodge dart.**(Copy-n-paste the link on my profile! At the top) **I check my watch, and see that's it's already 4:15. I tell Kat,and decide to go to the Saturday Farmers Market, that's in the town square. I'm lucky, because she lets me drive. "Put on that blindfold, quick!" I tell her.

Now, what you missed, is that my mom made us a picnic, well, a breakfast like picnic. I as I'm driving, I turn on the radio, and Scream and Shout, by Will-I-Am and Britney Spears comes on. I roll down the windows, and turn it up all the way. Where I'm taking Kat to a meadow for your information, is on the same route as the Market, so I have her take it off. Everyone'slooking at us, and Kat just starts laughing.I join in with her, but my laughing dies off, once I see boys checking her out. And to add on to that, I see a cop car. I turn it down, and roll the windows up a bit."Cop car." Is all I tell her, and she gets it. Once it passes, I have Katniss put the blinfold back on her face. Once we get there, I have Katniss stay in the car, and I go and set up our soon to be picnic. I just hope I have enough courage.

**Yes, I'm evil. I know, but I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE! Therefor, HAPPY READING!**

**~KENdal and VICToria :)**


	5. OMG IT JUST HAPPENED!

Hey! This is really depressing for me, but, I don't think I can update until either Summer Break or sometime in May. It's just that I've been super busy ( Like Hermoine..), AND doing sports. If I am as awesome as to have time to write, than I WILL! Again, SUPER SORRY! I will try to write this month, but I highly doubt it.

LOVE YA LOTS,

-KENDAL the tribute from district 4. ;)

P.s. I might start stories for Harry Potter series, The Infernal Devices series, Percy Jackson series...

P.P.s. I've been writing 'wills' for some of my friends...They're hilarious! My one friend, Emma Parish, she wanted us to cut off her middle finger for her, and give it to my other friend, Mallori, for when she died...Mallori started it somehow... I was reading Clockwork Prince, Book 2 for The Infernal Devices. You can get it at Barnes and Noble! :)


End file.
